Partial Remake of The Episode Think Lovely Thoughts
by Priestess Yuki-hime-sama
Summary: I hated the episode "Think Lovely Thoughts" because I didn't like that Rumplestiltskin is Peter Pan's son. So, I decided to make a story where they are old ex best friends. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Peter: Well, well, well, look who we have here.

Rumple: Hello Pan *said with disdain*

Peter: I knew you would come back. I was just a matter of time.

***flashback***

Malcom: Don't worry Rumple; I'm just going to climb this tree to get some fairy dust for us. That way, we can fly.

_As Malcom is climbing up the tree, he sees the flower that contains pixie dust. He picks sum up and sprinkles it on his head. He believes, but he is not flying. All of a sudden, Peter Pan is leaning on a branch beside him._

Peter: What are you doing?

Malcom: What! Who are you?

Peter: My name is Peter Pan. I live on this island. Who are **you**?

Malcom: My name is Malcom. My son and I came here from a faraway land.

*slight pause*

Peter, can you tell me why I am not able to fly even though I believe in the pixie dust.

Peter: *smirks* Yes, Neverland is a land for children. It is a place where imagination runs wild. That's why grownups can't obtain the power of this place. When children grow up, they lose all of their imagination and start to live in the world of reality. Grownups only see what can be achieved not what could be achieved. When you're a child, it seems like the world is in the palm of your hand.

Malcom: So, I will never be able to live forever on this island or use its power?

Peter: Sadly, no.

Malcom: Then take me away from this place. My son and I are only holding each other back. With him by my side I will never be who I was truly meant to be.

Peter: Fine, My shadow will take you off this island. I will take care of your son.

_Peter's shadow takes Malcom's hand and pulls him out of the tree into the sky. Now Rumple is able to see him._

Rumple: Papa! Papa, don't leave me!

Malcom: I'm sorry son, but you are holding me back. I was never meant to be a father.

Rumple: PAPA! *said crying out in agony*

Peter: I'm sorry your father abandoned you.

_Rumple is still crying on the ground, but he looks up._

Peter: If it's any consolation, I was abandoned too.

Rumple: By whom? *sniff sniff*

Peter: My parents. I was a straight A student, best in my class. I even graduated earlier from all the other children in my grade by five years. I was cunning, witty, clever, and quite athletic. I even started taking on an apprenticeship from a university professor, but my parents still hated me. They always wanted a girl, and I knew that every day since the moment I was three. Everything I did was for them, but one day the hate was too much, and I left. After a year, I came back to see if they missed me. I was wrong. When I looked into the window of that house, I saw my parents smiling. They were holding a child, a baby girl none the less. I was mortified; so, I left.

Rumple: I'm sorry.

Peter: Don't be, because now I'm not alone anymore

3 years later –

(Rumple and Peter still look the same and we are still in the flashback)

_Rumple and Peter are eating some bread while walking down a busy sidewalk of Victorian England._

Rumple: Wow, Peter, this bread is amazing.

Peter: I know. Shadow gave us some money; so, I decided to spend it on us as a toast to our friendship.

Rumple: Thanks

*slight pause*

Peter, I've been thinking a-

Peter: About what?

Rumple: About us. We have spent three years on Neverland. Why don't we stay here and start a new life. We could be anything we want to be.

Peter: *he is laughing uncomfortably* Let's talk about this on Neverland.

_Back on Neverland at their camp._

Peter: What were you saying Rumple?

Rumple: I was thinking that we should leave Neverland; so, we can start a path to our new lives. We could be anything. We could even become kings *said laughing*. We could even start a family *looking off into the distance dreamily*.

Peter: We are not leaving off this island!

Rumple: But Peter-

Peter: No and, if, or, or but. My decision is final. No one leaves this island without my permission.

_Peter walks off from Rumple into the woods. When Peter returns, Rumple is on the ground sleeping near the fire._

_Now it is morning. Peter is already awake waiting for Rumple to wake up by the burnt our fire._

Rumple: *slowly opening his eyes* Peter is that you?

Peter: Yay, it is *said wearily*

Rumple: I thought you would never come back! *hugging Peter*

Peter: *hugging back* Me too

Rumple: Where did you go?

Peter: That doesn't matter. Look, if you want to leave, leave. If you want to stay, stay. I left a boat by the shore on the north part of the island. I will be gone for two hours. I will know when I return what your decision will be.

_Peter walks off._

Rumple: I have to leave. I'm sorry Peter.

_After an hour or so, Rumple makes it to the north shore of the island and was already half a mile from the shore, but all of a sudden, shadow appeared._

Shadow: I see you decided to leave Neverland.

Rumple: Yay, I'm going back to England, and I'm going to make a name for myself *said looking down*

Shadow: Peter want me to tell you that a long time from know, you will lose someone very close to you. This person will come to Neverland, but it will be your own fault. You will also come back to Neverland, and when you do, Pan is going to kill you. Ha ha ha!

***flashback ended***

Rumple: I came back to save Henry.

Peter: You came back to kill him!

Rumple: Liar!

Peter: This is why you shouldn't have left Rumple. When we get older we sometimes turn into our parents. You did exactly what your father did to you. You abandoned Baelfire. You are just as cruel as my parents.

Rumple: That's a lie. Every day since I let Bae go, I have regretted it. All I want is for us to be a family again.

Peter: I know a liar when I see one Rumple. You left. Now look what you became. You're a coward. A coward who will do anything to break up families because his didn't work out. All you had to do was chose me over this life, but instead you became the kind of man you know we both despise and hate.

Rumple: I'm sorry.

Peter: Sorry isn't going to cut it. After you left me, I felt abandoned all over again. I lost the very first friend I ever had. I turned cold. I looked for other boys like me. I was giving them the chance to not grow up and be someone like you or their parents. I was alone, but they understand me. We became loyal to each other and ended up being the other's family. Something you could have had.

Rumple: Peter-

Peter: Save it! You had your chance. Now I will destroy you. I won't kill you know, but I will kill you, and when I do, I am going to make sure that you feel what I've felt for centuries.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Please please please review! I want review that state my fortes to my flaws, and you can make them as harsh as you want. Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Author's Note

**A/N:** Sorry for this, guys. I know how much everyone hates these. I hate them too, but this is really important. Do you guys want me to do this story while going along the show or another way? I mean I am going to be going along the show, but I had another idea where there is a guardian fairy of Neverland; her and Pan are best friends (there will be no love interest with them. I am pretty sure about that). She meets Pan after Rumple leaves. Also in this idea for the story, Wendy did come to Neverland to save Baelfire, but she caught an actually sickness from here as well (I'll explain how she got this sickness if you guys want this story to be done.). She will not be a prisoner in this story. She will be best friends with the Neverland fairy and Peter to (Peter is still going to have the same personality as he does in the show, don't worry.). Ok, so that is basically one of my ideas for how the story should go. If you guys have any ideas for what you want to happen let me know my sending me a PM message or leave it in the comment section. I made this story to cater to the people who hated the idea of Peter Pan being Rumplestitlskin's father.


End file.
